The present invention relates to a whisk used in mixing food ingredients and particularly relates to a unique structure of the whisk elements.
Most conventional food whisks have a plurality of mixing loops which are shaped to provide effective mixing and agitation of the typically liquid food material through which the loops are moved. The greater is the motion of the whisk elements and the greater is their surface contact with the food during each cycle of movement of the whisk, the more efficient is the whisking action with less effort.
Some whisks are also known that have blades or elongate fingers, rather than loops. See U.S. Pat. 4,836,688, for example. An efficient arrangement of these blades is desirable.